


Why is it so Cold?

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Snuggling, all the fluffies, damerey week 2018, damereyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Poe notices that Rey. Does. Not. Like. Cold.For Damerey Week Day 1: Cold





	Why is it so Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda late today but w/e got it done. Hope you like my first entry for Damerey Week 2018!!! All of these will be primarily fluffy, because, in part, to the sheer amount of angst and drama that I've got planed for [Painted History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181438/chapters/37810928#workskin) that [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus) encouraged me to turn into something absolutely torturous. Consider this week's worth of fluff my preemptive apology for all of that :D
> 
> Love ya!  
> -Jumana

Poe first noticed it when they visited Ilum to collect a kyber crystal for Rey’s new lightsaber. Rey didn’t like the cold. Their first night on Ilum she’d wrapped herself in as many layers as she could find aboard the falcon and snuggled under his arm as they discussed strategies for getting into the cave. It had been almost three months since he’d met Rey on Crait and it was clear to see, judging by Rose and Finn’s pointed looks, that he wasn’t hiding his budding crush on her very well. 

Poe tried to tell himself that this was just how Rey was. He’d seen her cozy up to both Finn and Rose before, and Leia was reaching for her as often as she reached back. 

Poe tried not to let it get to him, with only marginal success. 

Now, with the Rebellion relocated to the old base on Hoth, Poe regularly found himself holding Rey in various meetings and around the base. 

“You know she really likes you, too, right?” Finn asked one day at the mess after Rey had disentangled herself to go help Chewy and Rose with some mechanical issue on the Falcon. 

“What?” Poe asked, trying for nonchalance. 

“Rey,” Finn said. “She likes you, that’s why she’s always cuddled up next to you.” 

“No, she doesn’t, she just does that with everyone.” 

Finn rolled his eyes. “Of all the people on this base, she snuggles up to five people. Of those five, Leia is her aunt, Chewy is like a weird uncle. Me and Rose, ‘cause we’re friends, but you’re the only one she will actively seek out for hugs.”

“That’s not true,” Poe said, though his mind was racing. 

“The other day she and Rose were cuddled up under a blanket in the galley on the Falcon looking over plans for some modified Y-wings. You sat down and Rey got out from under the blanket to go sit next to you.”

Poe couldn’t think of a response to that. 

“You’re her favorite person,” Finn said, standing up. “And if you hurt my little sister I  _ will _ hunt you down.” With a jovial smile Finn went to return his tray and head back to work, leaving a shell shocked Poe in his wake. 

Poe considered what Finn had said as he bussed his own tray. He did find Rey curled up against him more often than not, but he had assumed that he had been imagining her interest in him. Was Finn right?

_ Forget it, _ he thought to himself.  _ If she’s interested she’ll say something. _

* * *

Poe’s determination to let Rey make the first move did nothing to deter the rumors that started circulating among the other pilots. 

“-Never seen anyone that taken with someone, it’s almost nauseating.” Poe overheard one day as he was tallying up the fuel reserves. 

“Yeah, I mean that Jedi seems attached to him at the hip,” said a second voice. 

Poe froze as he was typing in his final counts.  _ Rey liked someone?  _

“You’re never gonna get anywhere with her, Vennie. Not while Dameron’s around, anyways.” The first voice said. 

“Hey!” Vennie, a pilot on Crimson Squadron, said, her attitude defensive. “It’s not my fault she’s so cute when she’s bundled up to her nose.” Poe could hear his heart beating in his ears. “Besides, she turned me down.” 

Poe let out a long, quiet breath. He heard the pilots chatter drift away, or maybe that was his own thoughts drowning out the sound of their conversation. 

“Hey, Dameron!” 

He turned to see Iolo walking up to him. “What’s up, Arana?” 

“General wants to see you before you ship out.” 

Poe nodded. “On my way,” he said setting his datapad down on a crate of hydrospanners. 

_ Why did I have to volunteer for this mission? _ He thought to himself as he jogged down the narrow corridor to command. Normally he would be thrilled for an off world assignment, but right at this moment, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. 

* * *

Rey was annoyed. She’d been annoyed for the last two weeks, but she really didn’t want to be. She was just worried. She knew Poe was a capable fighter, both in and out of his ship. She couldn’t help feeling scared that he might not come back. It wasn’t a feeling that came from the Force, there was no reason for her to be worried. 

“You know if you keep using that torch like that you’re gonna burn a hole through the hydraulics?” came a voice to her left. 

Rey jolted from her thoughts to see Rose standing there with a small smile on her face. Smiling sheepishly, Rey lowered the welding torch and turned the flame off. “Sorry.” 

Rose smiled at her. “He’s fine, Rey, he-”

“You don’t know that,” Rey snapped, cutting her off and throwing the torch into the bucket of tools she’d found in the bowels of the Falcon. 

“Rey,” Rose sighed, sliding over to sit next to her. “You need to tell him.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey felt very young all of a sudden, very childish. 

“Honey, you love Poe, you need to tell him.” 

Rey pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. “I don’t know,” she said, staring at her boots. 

“He loves you, too.” 

“He doesn’t, not like that anyways.” Rey rubbed her hands together, trying in vain to warm them up. “Ow!” she yelped when she felt something hit the back of her head. “What was that for?”

“For that stupid question.” Rose had slapped the back of her head, not hard but enough to startle her out of her thoughts. “He loves you, he’s said as much.”

“Really?” 

Rose leveled an annoyed stare at her. “Tell him you like him, and just watch his head explode, metaphorically, speaking, that is.”

Rey opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say. 

Rose smiled at her as she stood up. “Oh, by the way, your prince charming radioed in about an hour ago that he’d be back around now,” she said casually, checking her wrist-chrono and strolling down the Falcon’s gangway. 

Rey gaped after her for a minute before jolting to her feet. She ran off of the Falcon towards the X-wing hangar. As she was making her way through the snowlined corridor she heard a buzz up ahead, the three fighters they’d sent out were back.

She picked up the pace and made it into the hangar just in time to see the hangar doors closing behind the returned pilots. She skidded to a halt, searching for the familiar orange astromech and his owner. Catching sight of them at the nearest dock she jogged over. She was practically vibrating as she waited for him to come out of the cockpit. 

She heard BB-8 trilling as it was lowered from its port behind the cockpit. She called a hello to it before her attention returned to the hydraulics of the ship opening up to reveal a smiling Poe. 

“Hey, Sunshine!” he called down, removing his helmet before climbing down the ladder. 

“Hi.” Rey felt a little breathless as she looked at him. 

“Nice of you to welcome me back,” Poe said smiling. 

Rey wrapped her arms around her middle, feeling the heat crawling up her neck. “Glad you’re back.” 

“Listen, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he started. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, want to get some caf and get out of the cold first?” 

Rey nodded, smiling wider when his arm came up to wrap around her shoulders. 

“I missed you,” Rey managed to whisper. 

“I missed you too, Sunshine.” 

Rey looked up at him as they walked. Before she could lose her nerve, she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as they walked. 

Poe froze in place, and Rey ended up a step away, watching his reaction warily. 

A slow smile spread across his face as his arm hung in the air between them, still reaching for her. “I guess that makes this a bit easier.” 

That confused Rey. “What do you mean?” 

Poe laughed, quietly. “I mean that I really like you, as more than a friend, and I was hoping you liked me like that, too.” His statement was confident, but Rey could see a moment of hesitance in his eyes. 

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. 

His smile looked so big it would split his face in half as he walked forward and tucked her into his side again. “Good, now, do you want to see what I brought you from Ryloth?” 

“Yes!” Rey said, excitedly. 

Poe laughed. “Alright but I want some caf first. Why is it so cold here?” 

Rey knew the reason for the cold was the distance of this planet from the sun, but at this moment she couldn’t care less about the science behind the cold, only grateful for the excuse to curl up next to Poe in the mess hall again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> \- Jumana


End file.
